Happy Birthday Zim
by Ztarlight
Summary: I feel so guilty... I'm throwing Zim a belated b-day bash. MAJOR SI ahead. 6-09 LOOKIE!! I finally got off my lazy butt and updated!!
1. Default Chapter

::step, step, step::  
  
Ztarlight pushed the iron gate fence back and took a good look at the house in front of her. It was a tall, rigid structure that was quite old, maybe 50 years her senior, but definately sturdy. Taking the scene in, she stepped across the stone sidewalk to the porch.  
  
It was painted a chocolate brown, and the paint was slightly chipped, but for a house this old, it was in quite good condition. Ztarlight had to wonder how a home this beautiful could've been empty for so long. (Oh well,) she thought. (For the moment, it's MINE!)  
  
As Ztarlight pushed open the mahogany door, she wondered if the reason the house bad been eo empty was because the inside was a mess. She gulped, and entered.  
  
It turns out she had nothing to fear. The inside of the mansion was just a intricate as the exterior. A little dirty, but nothing a dust and quick sweep couldn't cure.  
  
Ztarlight set down her backpack and unzipped the largest pocket, which contained streamers, confetti, plastic cups, knives, and spoons, and paper plates in red and purple, respectively. She stood up straight, breathed in deep... then sneezed from all the dust. Standing up tall again (or as tall as one can get for only being 5' 1"), Ztarlight carefully viewed her surroundings. Her lips parted and spoke the single word:  
  
"Perfect."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I feel like such a heel.  
  
One year ago last Saturday, Invader Zim graced our airwaves with it's dark, satirical portrayal of human life. To honor that one year mark, I was going to novelize "The Nightmare Begins", but due to a combination of my laziness and an overwhelming amount of skool work, I was forced to constantly delay it, and in the end, never completed it. So instead, I have decided to throw a belated birthday party.   
  
I'm inviting everyone who reads this. Wether or not you decide to come is up to you. If you do, R.S.V.P. by 2 PM EST tommorrow with the following information:  
  
  
Name:  
  
Well, I'll see it in the review, but maye you'll want something different.)  
  
  
  
Gender:  
  
So that there's no confusion. ^_^  
  
  
  
Appearance:   
  
I only need very general information in this area. Your hair color, length, your height, your eye color, and what you want to wear. (Shirt, pants, sneakers; preferably.)  
  
If you're an Invader or a member of Irk, I'll need your rank. (Worker, Soldier, Tallest-in-Waiting) I'm going to assume that you're dressed in the traditional attire, so if your Invader outfir is blue, Soldiers, tell me. If I make a mistake, it's not my fault! I'm just a mere human-cyborg!! ::holds up garbage pan lid to deflect any tomatoes::  
  
If you have a sidekick (A lot of us have SIR units) Tell me it's a sir and what color it is. Specify if it's hyper, or more serious. And Gir looks slightly different than a standard SIR unit, so let me know who yours resembles. :)  
  
  
  
And please, no little brothers or sisters, but in my case I have to make an exception. ::glares at Sugarbaby, who smiles::  
  
  
  
Jobs:  
  
There are certain jobs involved with this. A lot of work goes into a surprise party:  
  
I am the official decorator. The mansion will be dolled up in red and purple, since those are Irks colors. I could use help.  
  
Gir will be catering the event. If there's something you think he should add to the party list, feel free to assist him.  
  
Gaz will be escorting Zim to the house sometime during chapter 2 (I don't count this a chapter.) If someone wants to go with her to make sure they both get back in one piece, then you can sign up for that too.  
  
I'll need 2-3 bouncers, a coat taker (If they have coats, otherwise you get to say "hi!!") and someone to help Dib serve food to the guests. Yes, Dib is serving. ::evil Nny-grin:: I have my ways...  
  
All those who sign up for jobs will be paid in tacos and bubblegum slushies.  
  
  
  
One last thing: Where will you hide when you say "Surprise!"? It can be anywhere, really. Under the table, behind the bookshelf, even in the chandelier. But no more than three people per hiding place, because it'll probably get crowded.  
  
  
So? Dare to join the SI insanity? If not, there's a gun over there that you can shoot me with for even thinking of such an idea. 


	2. Pre-Party Insanity.... sort of

[A/N - EGADS!! I didn't think so many people would sign up so fast!! Then again, there are so many Zim lovers.... I should've expected this. ^_^; Forgive me if you don't make the first chapter, but I'll do what I can to have you in before the party starts.]  
  
[One more thing: I'll take as many people for jobs as I can get. Even if I have 30 people escorting Gaz, fine. You don't have to sign up for a job if your don't want to (I have a hyper room set up for those who don't) but I repeat: those who do sign up will be paid in tacos and bubblegum slushies.]  
  
[::Checks reviews for ch.1:: Heh... my, Purple's Right Hand Girl, you had fun with *that* review.... AHHH!! KIDK! YOU USED THE "W" WORD!! 00 ..... eh, PenPen, writing a short bio would've been easier... yikes. I've missed too much at FF.N recently. Some of these names are unfamilar to me...  
  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday, Zim!!  
Chapter 1 - Pre-Party Insanity  
  
  
::swish swish swish::  
  
Ztarlight moved swiftly as the broom made rocking motions against the floor to uncake the years of dust that had built up.   
  
Gir wrapped himself up in towels and activated his jets to collect the dust and cobwebs that had overtaken the highest corners of the mansion's spacious living room. "WEEHEE!" He cried. "Look, Ztarry, I'm a DUST BUNNY!!"  
  
Ztar grinned affectionately. "Okay, you. The guests will be getting here soon."  
  
"And the helpers?!"  
  
"Uh huh. And your helpers. You'd better get ready for them."  
  
Gir saluted. "YES, SIR!" he announced and sped off into the kitchen. Then he poked his head back out. "Uhm, Ztarry? What am I gonna' make?"  
  
Ztar grinned again. "You helpers will make stuff with you. Don't worry."  
  
Gir nodded and dissapeared.  
  
(What a cute robot...) Ztar thought. (Maybe I should get one... wait, I am one. Oh well.) Humming the Zim theme, she began to set up the table where everyone would be eating, when...  
  
The doorbell rang. It wasn't your ususal "ding-dong", but instead a monkey growl. Ztar opened the door, and there stood a girl who had browish-red shoulder-length hair that was pulled back like Legolas'. She was 4' 11', and stared at Ztar with steely blue eyes. She was wearing plain black baggy jeans and a purple t-shirt under her trenchcoat that was quite big on her.   
  
"HIHI!!" She yelled out!! "I be the most insane of the Irkens, even thought I ish HYU-MAN!"  
  
Ztar laughed and tugged the girl's arm. "C'mon in, II."  
  
Irken Insane walked inside and inspected the room. "Hmm... it's red. And purple-y. Very nice." She looked back at everyone's favorite cyborg. [XD] "So, where's da' Gaz-person?"  
  
Ztar pointed to a lone figure hunched over by the window. "The light is good over there, supposedly."  
  
II nodded and walked over to her. "...hello..." she said slowly.  
  
"Ngh." Gaz nodded, not looking away from her game.  
  
"Can I sit here?" II asked, pointed to the windowsill.  
  
"I don't care," came a reply. "Just don't bug me."  
  
" 'Kay."  
  
Ztar reached for the broom again and started to work around the table when the monkey screeched again.  
  
"Hello?" came a male voice. "Is this the Invader Zim birthday bash?"  
  
Ztar turned to the newcomer and grinned. "It might be, final mutation."  
  
Standing in the doorway was a male human, 5'6" in height. His hair and eyes were brown, and he wore a red shirt and black pants and sneakers, to match Zim's attire.  
  
Ztar dropped the broom and ran to FM in a hug. "I missed you," she said, kissing him softly.  
  
"I missed you, too..."   
  
"So!" Ztar cried, pulling back, "Are you gonna' decorate with me?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to be a bouncer."  
  
"Ah. Right," Ztar said, slapping her forhead. "Silly me. Where is my head?" she asked aloud as she began digging through her backpack.  
  
"On your shoulders." FM replied, grinning.  
  
Ztar grinned and said nothing, but handed FM an arm-band. It was black; on one side was a yellow star with a Z in it. On the other side was the Irken logo. "Your official bouncer attire."  
  
"Nice," FM said, putting it on. "Am I the only one with this?"  
  
"No, the other bouncers are getting them too."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like me," came a new voice, and a monkey growl.  
  
It was another female, who wore fishnet arm warmers, the Doom tee, long sleeved trench coat, knee high boots and black pants. A skull necklace, a top hat and 5 rings on each hand.   
  
Ztar ran up and greeted the girl in a hug. "Bast-chan, you made it!!"  
  
Invader Bast gave Ztar a toothy grin. "I wouldn't miss this! Expecially if there's a chance I get to break up a fight!!"  
  
ztar nodded. "And if someone tries to crash the place, you can beat the crap out of them."  
  
Bast laughed. "Even better."  
  
"Why don't you two get acquainted..." Ztar nodded, indicating FM and Bast, "since you two'll be working together. Hate to suond rude, but I'd better go outside. I think I hear the Voot Runners landing..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AAAIIIIEEEEE!!!! Sorry so short, but this is all the time I have for today, so I had to cut chapter one a little short.But, look at it this way: Chapter one's shortness will make me have to write more... ::realizes that more fic is a better thing for the readers than herself:: Eh heh...  
  
Chapter two will feature the arrival of all the Invaders and members of Irken society, and I might squeeze another human in there, too! Who knows?!  
  
But please, please please please please PLEASE don't hurt me if you don't make it into chapter 2. I PROMISE that EVERYONE *will* get to jump out and say surprise when Zim arrives with his many escorts. Unless you want to arrive late. ::shrugs:: maybe you do. But if not, then be patient with me. I can only type so fast. @_@ 


	3. Invaders Galore!

[A/N - Ayyee... so.... many... PEOPLE!!! But then again, with so many Zim fans, I have no reason to be shocked. I did a little planning for this fic; it will have roughly 7 chapters, and an epilogue. Remember, that's just an estimate. There could be more or less depending on the number of guests, the amount of time I have to write, and how much homework my teachers decide to kill me with. --;]  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday, Zim  
Chapter 2: Invaders Galore!!  
  
  
Sure enough, Ztar's ears did not fail her. 5 Voot Runners landed in the yard, 2 across the street, and 1 very big one in the tree. 8 in all, each containing one member of Irk, and possibly a SIR.  
  
The two Invaders across the street hurried to the house. The first one introduced himself as Invader Mat. He was a 4.7 ft male Irken with purple eyes, dressed in standard Invader garb. "This is my SIR, Zir." He explained. "He is insane but he will obey."  
  
"Great, thanks for coming," Ztar greeted. "Did you sign up for a job?"  
  
"Uhm, I don't think so." Mat replied.  
  
"Okay then, you can go to the hyper room." Ztar pointed to a door at the far end of the living room. Mat nodded and ran over there.  
  
The other Invader stepped in front of Ztar. She was tall, about 5'7", had deep black eyes, and was dressed in standard Invader clothing, accented with a red bandanna tied Western-style hanging around her neck. "Good day, human," she said. "My name is Dark. I come for the birthday celebration. Now, I must have tuna," and with that she followed Mat into the hyper room.  
  
Ztar blinked but said nothing.  
  
At that moment, another figure landed, but she came by parachute. "HIII!!!" she yelled enthusiastically. She had really pale skin, she stood somewhere around 5' 5", and had long red hair pulled back in a pony tail. "I be Mirage DeDreamer, or 'De' for short." She landed and stood up, sliding off the parachute pack. "I am your greeter-person!"  
  
"What about me?!" Cried another voice, dropping from the tree.  
  
It was another human female, who hair was three shades of brown, pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown, with purple contacts. She stood 5'5", and wore a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, white and purple sneakers, and a silver chain necklace with a black crystal.   
  
Ztar blinked between the two. "Uhm, you can both greet, uhm..."  
  
"Candy," the stranger introduced herself.  
  
"Okay, Candy." ztar frowned. "How did you get in the tree?"  
  
"I couldn't find a ride, so I hitched on the back of the Voot Runner." She pointed to the tree-bound cruiser. "Why do you think it crashed?" Candy grinned widely.  
  
Ztar nodded. "Okay, Candy? This is De. De, candy. Have fun," and she rushed back inside.  
  
Another Irken climbed the porch steps. She had Triangle-Shaped Anntenne, green eyes, 5 feet, and wore normal Irken uniform, except that her outfit was black with red stripes, and her back pod was blue with black spots. She also carreid a double-bladed scythe, and wore a neckalace with the Irken logo on it. "Hello. I'm Zam." She held up her robot, who looked like Gir. "This is Lir, my SIR."  
  
De smiled and welcomed the next Irken guest. "HIII!!! Can I take your coat if you have one?"  
  
Invader Zam blinked. "Uh, no."  
  
"What about the scythe?"  
  
"Hell no!!"  
  
Candy looked at De. "This is a coat check, not a gun check."  
  
Zam nodded. "It's not a scythe check, either." She walked to the door again, but De stopped her.  
  
"Please, let me have the weapon."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"I said please!"  
  
Zam glared. "Why should I?"  
  
De sighed. "Because, we don't want anyone killed here."  
  
Zam looked shocked. "I won't kill anyone!... unless they deserve it."  
  
Candy glanced up again. "That's what the bouncers are for."  
  
Bast came to the door. "I heard talk of me.... WOAH, BABY!" Her eyes flew open wide at the sight of the scythe. "Sweet! I could use this for guard duty!"She grabbed the scythe and ran inside.  
  
"Hey!!" Zam cried and chased after Bast. "That's mine!!"  
  
Candy greeted the next Irken. This one was female, with Dark Blue eyes and curly antennae. "I am Invader Jac. I am an Invader!" She held up her robot, a purple-eyes SIR. "This is Mir. Say hi, Mir."  
  
"Moo."  
  
"Good girl!!" Jac praised her unit and went to join Dib, who would be serving food.  
  
This time, a male Irken walked up to them. He was a Tallest-in-waiting, having green skin, fairly long antenna, and dark green eyes. He was about six feet tall, and wore a black shirt, blue jeans, a black trenchcoat and black boots. "Greetings, earthlings..." he nodded and held his SIR up, which was standard issue, but black with yellow-orange eyes. ""I am Forester. This is Pooky, my SIR. We will be assisting Dib in his attempts at serving human food. Where may I find the big-headed one?"  
  
De called in the house. "Hey Ztar! Where'd you put Dib!?"  
  
"He's waiting in the dining room," Ztar yelled back as she rushed to and fro, gathering decorations. "He's waiting for the food to finish cooking so he can serve it." She ran off.  
  
"What she said," De said to Forester, and he was off.  
  
Inside, Bast's voice could be heard shouting. "Has anyone seen my cheese?"  
  
"Whatever," candy muttered and turned to greet the next Irken, a female with primary blue eyes, and an outfit exactumently like Zim's only blue. She was 2'4 in height, and held up a standard SIR unit as she stepped up the porch. "HIIIIIII!!!!" she cried hyperly. "I be Invader Rhea!! This is my SIR, named....er...SIR. She's energetic but not insane. She's actually rather normal. OK, so she's pretty boring..."  
  
"We don't mind," Candy grinned. "Just take her to the hyper room. That'll perk anybody up."  
  
Rhea wandered across the main room and tossed SIR into the hyper room. She then walked up to Ztar and held out a bag of chips. "Hello, cyborg-person."  
  
Ztar looked at the tiny Invader in front of her. "Uhm.... I thought I ordered *bingo* chips..."  
  
Rhea laughed. "No no.... I have just come to inform you that I will be hiding in this bad of potato chips. I have even brought my own, to hopefully help you save on your expensives. Now if you'll excuse me, I have sugar to eat."  
  
Ztar raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure. "That was... different..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside, De was preparing to greet another Irken. This female was clearly of great importance in the Irken society. She had the rank of an Ambassador. She had mint-green skin, a diamond-shaped mirror on her forehead, and large cyan eyes. Her pod was silver and turquiose instead of red and silver. She wore a dark-blue version of the standard-issue Invader Uniform except her gloves were attached to the sleeves. "Greetings," she bowed. "I am Trill."  
  
"Hi." De answered back. "I'm De."  
  
"I heard you have a have a hyper room."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
  
"Uhm..." De frowned. Not having been in there yet, she was clueless. "Erm, hey Ztar," she called in.  
  
"Ztar's a bit busy right now," FM said, coming to the door, munching on a piece of cheese. "However, maybe I can assist you in your troubles."  
  
Trill nodded. "My name is Trill, ambassador of Irk, and I'm having a little trouble understanding the concept of this 'hyper room'..."  
  
"*chewchew* Oh that. The Hyper Room is an oversized closet that Ztar set aside for those who either had no job or plain got bored."  
  
"My cheese!" Bast yelled and grabbed it away from FM.  
  
"It has several tables of sugar-coated, sugar-filled, and cheesy products, plus plain cheese and sugar by their own nummy selves. You can also serve yourself Code Red Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Pepsi Twist, Coke, and chocolate milk. I must have cheese now." And with that he ran after Bast to claim the American goodness.  
  
Trill grinned. "I think I'm gonna' like this hyper room..." she slipped inside.  
  
"So will I!" Candy grinned. "WAIT FOR MEEEEE!!!!" She ran after Trill.  
  
"HEY!" De screamed. "Oh great. NOW who's gonna' help me?"  
  
"Never fear, CryingChild is here!!"  
  
De looked up to see a girl of 4'9", standing on the porch railing, with stringy, messy blonde hair and pen tattos, wearing ratty jeans, a green shirt, and a Dibcoat. By her side stood a SIR who looked like GIR, only lavender instead of cyan, and she had eyelashes Bugs Bunny style eyelashes.  
  
"This is Rir. She eats wood."  
  
"Hello..." the lavander one said and clung to CC's head.  
  
"Wah! HEY! RIRRRRR---WAAAAAAHHHH!!" Unable to retain her balance, CC's fell into the bush behind her.  
  
"WOO!" Rir cried. "Do dat again!"  
  
De looked over at the tree-bound Voot Runner, the only one whose occupants hadn't emerged. "Candy made it crash," De told CC. "She should go greet them."  
  
CC pulled herself up. "Too late for that. Look!"  
  
The Runner began to light up inside, and voices could be heard shouting through a megaphone. "It's okay, people... in spite of my Right Hand Girl, I am alive."  
  
"And ME!" another voice called out. "LAZERS!"  
  
De and Candy stared wide-eyed at the Irkens coming out of... not a Voot Runner, but the Massive. "OH, MY TALLEST, IT'S THE TALLEST!!!" they cried in unison.  
  
Bast jumped up and forgot about her cheese. "The Tallest?! MOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVE!!!!!!!"  
  
FM gulped the last of the cheese chunk and joined Bast.  
  
The Tallest, having gotten in a kick war in their recent review, were releived to see the girl who was with them run ahead. She had long, curly brown hair, purple contacts, and she wore a purple tank top, biker gloves, black pants and Addidas.  
  
She held up a bag as she ran. "I AM PURPLE'S RIGHT HAND GIRL!!!! I HAVE BROUGHT THE PARTY FAVORS!!!!!"  
  
Ztar poked her head out to see. "Oh, goody. I was running low on a few things." She brought PRHG to the table and went back to the door.  
  
Bast ran forward and happily glomped the Irken Leaders. "HimynameisBastI'myourbiggestfanandIloveyouSOOOOOOmuch!!!!!  
  
"Red," Purple ordered, "Go check on my sidekick."  
  
"But she's YOUR right-hand girl!"  
  
Purple pointed to Bast, who fell asleep in his lap. "I'm a little busy right now..." he picked up the napping brunette.  
  
Bast, who was not REALLY asleep, grinned in the back of her head. (Oh, yeah...)  
  
Ztar turned back to go inside when another girl bounded up. She had blonde, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She wore a long, baggy dark blue shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. She held up a SIR with pink eyes who looked like Gir. "HI!" she said. "I'm Megan. I can be a bouncer. And I think I will hide in the convenitly placed pile of clothes." She bounded inside.  
  
Ztar nodded and went in the house, when another person mysteriously appeared. She wore a flame tank-top with a leather black jacket and black jeans with big boots. "I am TrueLocket." she introduced. "I take it I'm in the right place... the IZ party? And you're Ztarlight, I presume..."  
  
The cyborg nodded. "You can call me 'Ztar' for short."  
  
"I'll do that. In the meantime, I will join your bouncers. They will help me keep watch for Zim, the Almighty Cutest." She went outside.  
  
Gir rushed into the living room. "WHERE ARE DA PEOPLE?!" He yelled.  
  
Ztar tried to calm the tiny andriod. "Relax, they'll be here soon. Go back into the kitchen."  
  
"Okie-dokie!" He dashed off.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meep. People, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I had aimed to post it on Friday, but never took into the account of coming down with the worst head cold in the history of head colds that I've come down with. But I'm finally over that nasty thing (I hope.... o.0) and with any luck, I'll have the next chappie up, featuring the Gir helpers, sometime this weekend. Bai!!) 


	4. Kitchen Chaos

[So far, I think that the party is of to a pretty good start. This next chapter will introduce the Gir-helpers, but before I get into that, I have a few things to announce:   
  
#1. I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING PEOPLE FOR THIS FIC. You have had over 7 weeks to sign up; I think that's long enough. And please, DO NOT e-mail me asking to be in this. You had your chance, and if you missed out, then think of it as a lesson to not procrastinate in the future.   
  
#2. I have removed my "Nick Will Die" fic. (the Nick DOOMing SI.) It's been sitting around for 5 months and I still haven't done anything with it, and I probably never will. I'm sorry for those who wanted to be in it; it'll have to wait until another time, perhaps over the summer.  
  
#3. The house described in the fic is not mine. My place would be too small to fit almost 60 people. o.0  
  
#4. I realize that it's been over a month since I've updated this fic, but I have a VERY good reason behind my absence. Uhm... *points to random guy on the street* IT WAS HIS FAULT!  
  
RG: I'm a woman!  
  
Me: IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT!  
  
  
[Oh, and one more thing. I have already set certain people to appear at certain times, so please no more "Put me in the next one PLEEZE!!" in your reviews. They will not get you in faster. And if you keep saying it, I'll make it so you come in later then you're supposed to. Or perhaps, I'll omit you all together. Such is my evilness. So ha.]  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday, Zim!  
Chapter 3 - Kitchen Chaos  
  
  
A female human about 15 dressed in a black shirt, a black trenchcoat, black jeans, and boots like Nny's casually sauntered up to CC. The shirt and the jeans were slightly big on her. She had shoulder legnth brown hair with brown eyes. "Hi," she grinned, brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes, "I'm Rab." She held out her hand.  
  
CC grinned widely. "Alright, another guild member!" She shook Rab's hand wildly. "I'm CryingChild."  
  
Rab opened her eyes wide. "CC!? No way... well, hiya! Where can I find Gir?"  
  
"That's MY line..." called a voice from inside. Ztar came to the door. "Will you people quit stealing my 'hiya' bit?!"  
  
"Ztar, this is Rab." Cryingchild introduced, ignoring Ztar's senseless rants.  
  
"It took me FOREVER to find a catch phrase that--- Rab?"  
  
Rab nodded.  
  
Ztar shut her yap and smiled. "Well, hiya! Glad you could come."  
  
CC pounced on Rab. "Can I take your coat?"  
  
Rab gave CC a venomous look. "What are you, nuts?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh... right... well, you still can't take my coat." She unpried CC from her arm and turned to Ztar. "Where can I find Gir?"  
  
"Uh, Gir should be..." Ztar turned to her right and pointed. "FOllow that banister and you'll come to the kitchen door. Gir will be happy. He's been waiting for a friend to arrive."  
  
Zrab nodded in understanding and walked around the house towards the back, leaving CC staring longingly at her trench.  
  
"I still wanted to take her coat...."  
  
[A/N: Rab, I never got to tell you before, but thanks for sticking up for me in Mib's party fic.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gir sauntered around the kitchen, waiting for someone to arrive. "Oh, I can't cook like this!" He tore off his chef's hat and started running on the ceiling. "That's better."  
  
He jumped to the floor and paced some more. "Hmm... I wish I had a cat..."  
  
At that moment, Kat23a appeared in a puff of smoke that looked like Dib. She was Wearing all black, with the Celtic cross necklace, and her hair was dyed blue and spiked in Devi-style ponytails. Gir hopped into her arms. "Hey, you're not a cat."  
  
Kat shook her head. "No, I'm not a cat, I'm a Kat."  
  
Gir shrugged. "Works for me. OOOOO!! Purdy hair...."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How do you get it to stay up like that?"  
  
Kat grinned widely. "I use any excuse possible to dye my hair blue and experiment with hair gel..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind." She set Gir back on the floor. "Where can I find Dib?"  
  
Gir put on one of his big smiles. "The big-headed boy is in DA' dinin' rOOOOOm!!!" He pointed out across the hall.  
  
"Uhm, okay. Thanks." Kat walked out, then popped her head back in and said, "His head isn't big!"  
  
Gir giggled. "Why is is head so big? Oh, WHY!?" Giggling some more, he ran circles around the kitchen before hearing Rab outside. "OOOO... a people." He perched on the shelf next to the door and waited...  
  
Rab opened the door. "'Ello?"  
  
...and waited...  
  
She walked inside and called again. "Hello? Gir!"  
  
Rab heard a wooshing sound behind her. She whirled around as fast as she could...  
  
...but alas, it was too late....  
  
...for Gir was already stuck to her face. "Hewooollll..." came his garbled voice.  
  
Rab pulled him off. "Hi."  
  
"Are there more people coming???"  
  
"Yes, I'm sur---"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!"  
  
And at that moment, to prove Rab correct, a human girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and silver sneakers appeared. "SUGAHHH!!!", as her self-made name tag said, walked up to Rab and Gir and proudly announced her arrival with a resounding, "Moo."  
  
"HI COW!" Gir shouted and clung to Sugarbaby's head. "I like da' dancin' weenies...."  
  
"Don't we all?" Sugarbaby set the weenie fan onto the floor and looked up at Rab. "Hiya!"  
  
A loud groan emitted from the living room. "Stop stealing my line!!!"  
  
Sugarbaby ignored her stoopy-poopy sister and introduced herself to Rab. "You ish on the guild, right?  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Neatness."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You like the word 'yep', don't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I thought so." Sugarbaby grabbed the nearest apron and put it on. "Why don't we get started while waiting for the other kitchen helpers to get here?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
"Sowwy. Okay!!" Rab grinned and grabbed an apron and a chef's hat. "Shall we start with the chicken?"  
  
"NOOOO! I luvded you, chicken; I luvded yoo-hoo-hoo!!"  
  
"GIR!"  
  
"Oh, sowwy." He picked a cleaver and grinned.  
  
"Maybe I'd better take that, Gir." said a new voice. Rab, Gir, and Sugarbaby looked up.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a tall girl of 5'6.5" (o.O) with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get messy. She wore black jeans and black and navy striped long sleeved shirt with one-a those neato magic changing logo thingies. "Hi guys," she said to Sugarbaby and Rab. "I'm---"  
  
"MIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYY!!!!" Gir squealed and dove into the girl's arms, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Actually, it's KidKourage, or KidK for short. Gir-kun here like to call me Missy." She giggled as Gir nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
Rab grinned. "Sounds good. What can you make?"  
  
KidK Set Gir down (taking the cleaver AWAY from him first) and e ran over a list of her "delacisies". "I am good at making party food--nachos, potato skins, curly fries, mozzarella sticks...anything that isn't *really* food, but that we put into our bodies. My special dessert recipes have often been known to make even the most serious relatives go insane (like those dark chocolate-dipped marshmallows with jimmies)." She giggled madly.  
  
Sugarbaby cheered. "If she can make curly fries, she stays!"  
  
"Missy can make stuff!" Gis cheered. "I'm makin' the cake!" And ran to start the batter.  
  
"Oh Gir," Kidk suddenly remembered, "GO check outside. I brought a present."  
  
Gir stopped working and disappeared out the door. Seconds later he screeched, "YOU BROUGHT THE BRAINFREEEEEEY MACHIIIIIIINEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
At that moment, a girl with brown poofy shoulder length hair, and was 5`1 in height, with light blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt with the word 'DOOM!' on it in red,flare-y,baggy,jeans,combat boots dropped in through the ceiling and landed on the floor next to the cake mix. "OW! My butt!! OOO! Cake...."  
  
Gir clicked over to the newcomer. "Hi. Who ish you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I be MOO!"  
  
Sugarbaby gathered up Moo in a hug. "I like you..."  
  
"MOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
From the living room, FM groaned. "No... more.... MOOING!!!!"  
  
Moo blinked. "What's with him?"  
  
"Ignore him." Sugarbaby helped Moo up. "We have stuff to work on!"  
  
"Say..." said a quiet voice, "Can I help?"  
  
In the doorway stood a girl of 5' 4" with short blonde hair (about chin-length), blue eyes, and wore a pair of dark blue streachy lei jeans with red thread things, dark red baby tank shirt, a long, black dib-like trench, and black boots with 4" heels. She accesorized with 8 beauty-bead necklaces, one with an anhk and another with chinese symbol for sugar; 65 bangle bracelets on right arm; 4 other braclets on left, a watch worn with face on underside of her arm also on the left, a ring on each finger.and an arm band on her upper-left arm, all of the jewelry in silver, and glasses.  
  
(A/N: Congrats, Shadie. So far you have the longest decsription. o.O)  
  
Rab grinned. "Sure you can help. I'm Rab, this is Sugarbaby, KidK, Moo, and you know Gir. Who might you be?"  
  
The girl smiled shyly. "I'm Shadie. Nice to meet you all. And don't be fooled by me now. I can get REALLY hyper if I wanted to."  
  
Sugarbaby grabbed her arm and led her over to the table. "Good, cuz we like hyper."  
  
KidK grabbed a list. "So far we have on the menu: nachos, potato skins, curly fries, mozzarella sticks, cake, and brainfreezies. Are we missing anything?  
  
"A DIB-SHAPED CANDLE!!" Shadie cried!  
  
"Well, the problem with that, Shadie..." Rab explained, "is that we can't bake a candle. And even if we could, Zim wouldn't blow it out, he'd massacre it. Dib candle is out, sorry."  
  
"You can't go wrong with cookies..." Moo commented.  
  
KidK clapped. "Great idea! Why don't you make them, Moo?"  
  
"Otay!" Moo grabbed an apron, a chef's hat, and a mixing kit and went to start on making cookies.  
  
KidK ran over the list some more. "Gir is making the cake, Sugarbaby can do the curly fries..."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"...Mozzaralla sticks... Rab, can you do those?"  
  
"No prob, KidK."  
  
"Shadie, can you do nachos?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Okay then, I'll do the potato skins, since the potatos like to send subliminal messages to the chefs, and... who can operate the brainfreezie machine?" Kidk bit her lip. "Well, maybe I can do two jobs..."  
  
"I'LL DO IT!!!"  
  
"Z!!!!" Sugarbaby abandoned her curly fries and hugged her online pal, who wore a black shirt that said "PARTY!!", black jeans, a black trenchcoat, and black boots! "Ah missed yooo!"  
  
"Ah missed yoo too!!"  
  
Gir, who had been swimming in the cake batter to stir it, poked over the side of the bowl. "HIYA!"  
  
Another groan from the living room. "Now you got GIR doing it too?!"  
  
Z stood up. "Hi guys! I'm Z, the Hyper/Homicidal Maniac. KidK, I heard of your brainfreezie machine dillemma. Please let me operate it! I PROMISE not to eat it!!"  
  
Kidk nodded. "Well, you're a Zim fan. I can trust you. Here's the key."  
  
Rab cocked her head. "You have a *key* for it?"  
  
"I was tired of Mike-the-Brother always breaking into it."  
  
"Makes sense," Rab said and went back to her mozz sticks.  
  
Z's eyes became super shiny. "Thanks you... I... I LUV YOOOO!" She gave KidK a fast squeeze and ran to get the brainfreezy machine warmed up.  
  
Within minutes, the seven on the Kitchen Patrol had a smooth, efficient operation moving. Ztar poked her head in to check up on things. "It's rather quite for a room full of Gir-friends. Is everything going okay?"  
  
Sugarbaby went on to start dipping her fries in the batter for frying. "We're FINE, stoopy-poopy-Ztarlight."  
  
Ztar glared. "I should hurt you." She ducked out of the room and went back to decorating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There. I finally updated the damn thing. ARE WE HAPPY NOW?! Good. With skool getting out in three days, you can expect more updates at a faster basis than before. Final projects were killing me, otherwise I would've had this up about 2 weeks ago. But it wasn't so.... oh well. And please, forgive any typing errors you might find. My computer has no spellcheck and I have to proofread everything on my own. This can be quite a tedious task, especially when you've spent an hour alone typing up whatever needs proofreading. Okay, my hands hurt now. I'll start chapter 4 tommorrow when I get home from skool. (I luv the final exam schedule... I get home SO much earlier...) Ski'ya later. 


	5. Time to Leave at Last

[I think a few people have trouble comprehending English, or they just don't read the authours notes. I said that I am NOT taking any more people. Anyone who signed up after I specifically said "no" will NOT be appearing. That's final. And don't try reviewing to Chapter one and hope I won't notice. Each review has the date it was sent in. See? SEE?! I'm NOT as think as you dumb I am!]  
  
[De, I just noticed your profile. I feel your pain. I too, have somehow been mistaken for a male. (You'd think the name would give it away, but NO... -_-;)]  
  
[Oh, and I think I should verify: Dib is SERVING the food. GIR is cooking. I've seen several reviews asking to help Dib cook. o.O Jobs are being placed by what you asked for first. Anyone who did not sign up for a job will be placed in the hyper room until it's time to hide. Those asking to be placed anywhere will be placed at random. Alrighty then...]  
  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday Zim!  
Chapter 4: Time to Leave at Last.  
  
  
Irken Insane glanced around nervously. "Ztaaaaaarrrr..." she whined, "It's almost time to get Zim, and I'm the only Gaz escort!"  
  
"Not anymore!" a heroic female voice decalred. In the front doorway, a girl stood wearing a yellow shirt, gray cargo pants, black boots, and a light blue trench coat. "Never fear, FoxStar is HERE!!!!"  
  
"And so is Invader Rhea..." said a small Irken who emerged from the hyper room. She wiped some Poop cola away from her mouth. "Is it time to go yet?"  
  
II nodded. "Almost."  
  
"Good, that means I'm not late."  
  
A purple cat with violet eyes wearing a black trench coat ran into the house. "Hihi! My name's Pur. My master is over dere!" She pointed outsaide to a girl wearing black Nny-style rocket boots with a knife hidden in each, black pants, a purple shirt with different sayings/pictures written in black, and black trench coat with an alien pendant on a string-thingy. "Damnit Pur..." she panted, struggling up the steps, "Why don't you ever wai---"  
  
"HIIIIII!" CryingChild jumped in the way of Daz. "HimynameisCryingChildbutyoumaycallmeCCforshortIlikeyourcoat."  
  
"Uh.......................................................... thanks..." Daz nodded and slowly walked inside, clutching her coat tightly.  
  
"Hiya, Daz," Ztar greeted. "I'm Ztarlight."  
  
Daz grinned and let go of her coat, realizing that the cyborg wouldn't steal it. "Well, hiya yourself, Ztar."  
  
"Did you sign up for a job placement?"  
  
"Mmmyep."  
  
"What did you sign up for?"  
  
"For Dib, duh."  
  
Ztar grinned. "of course. Dib is in the dining room, with Kat and Forrester."  
  
"AND ME!" cried a voice. A girl of 6' with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and white skin wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt with low cut, hiphugging jeans and a black trenchcoat ran in and looked around madly. "I am Kym. WHERE IS THE DIBBAH?!"  
  
Ztar pointed down a large hallway. "Third door on your right."  
  
"OKAYTHAT'SALLINEEDTOKNOWLET'SGO!!!" Kym took off.  
  
For one solitary moment, all was silent. Then the air was pierced by a long "CCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"  
  
CC dove in after Daz, who snatched her coat up in alarm and quickly ran after Kym. CC snapped her fingers. "Damn. I lost another one. Ah well." She got up, dusted herself off, and waited outside for another victim.  
  
"She's at it again, isn't she?" Dark asked, arriving on the scene.  
  
"That's CryingChild for ya'..." said a human girl of 5'1". She had spikey black hair and blue eyes; wore a black trenchcoat, black boots, black nylon pants, and a Z? shirt; and neatly accented with blue lipstick, blue eyeliner. "I be BluKangaroo, but you can call me 'Ru' for short. I'm kind of an odd-job person, so... I guess I'll escort, while I'm standing here..."  
  
"How did you get past CC with that trenchcoat?" II asked.  
  
"I didn't." Ru pointed to a small part of her coat that had been ripped, then pointed outside to CC who was chewing on a black piece of fabric, growling insanely. De stood off to the side, trying to make sure that she wasn't gnawed on in the process. "Are you SURE she hasn't gotten into any sugar supplies?"  
  
"No, that would be me." said another newcomer. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue-green eyes, was 5'1. She wore jeans, a plain black T-shirt, a knee-length dark purple trenchcoat-thingy and black sneakers. "Hola! I be Zimmy Kid. Can I help you guyses with the escorting?"  
  
II nodded wildly. "Of course you can! There's room, right Gaz?"  
  
Gaz, who had been silent for the longest time, finally paused long enough to glance at her group, which consisted of, so far, Irken Insane, FoxStar, Invader Rhea, Pur, Ru, and Zimmy Kid. "You REEEELY trust me, don't you Ztar?" she asked.  
  
Ztar sweatdropped. "Don't love me yet; there are others coming."  
  
Gaz shrugged. "Hey, I'm getting a free game out of this; it could be worse." She went back to her post underneath the window and continued her current level.  
  
Pur gazed up at Ztar. "You're PAYING her to do this!?"  
  
"I'm paying you guys, too. Besides, I had to get her here SOMEhow... now if you'll excuse me, me and PRHG have some more streamers to get up." She wandered off.  
  
Silence from the gang. Then Rhea piped up, "Are there REALLY more of us coming?"  
  
"I... guess not," said Ru, glancing around. "And if there are, we'll probably meet them on the way to Zim's."  
  
"Works for me," said FoxStar.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked up in interest. "Hm"?  
  
A girl with long black hair with red streaks, grey eyes and silver glasses, wearing a blood red tank top, baggy black jeans, black combat boots, and a black 'D' on a silver chain around her neck dashed in. She also wore a belt with a large silver sword inside the holster attatched to it. "*pantpant* Dun go... without... me. I be Bri Membrane, cousin, not sister."  
  
Bast eyed the shining weapon from a distance. Having had to give Zam her scythe back, she plotted a way to obtain the sword for herself.  
  
"Oh, hi cousin Bri." Gaz almost smiled.  
  
"Can we GO already?" whined FoxStar.  
  
"Yes, PLEASE!" Cried II.  
  
"Oh, fine," Gaz muttered, "But I'm going first."  
  
"YES SIR!" All 7 escorters saluted Gir-style. Gaz shook her head and walked towards the door, mumbling something about one Gir being enough.  
  
"BYE-YA, ZTARLIIIIIIGHT!" Irken Insane felt she had to announce. "We're going bye-byes now!!"  
  
"Okay," Ztar called from her ladder, taping streamers to the wall. "If you see any other decorators, tell them PRHG and I need them A.S.A.P., and warn them about CryingChild's coat obsession."  
  
"Will do!"  
  
Outside, De was busy playing solitaire with a deck of cards she had pulled out of nowhere. CC was no longer going ravenous about her coat scrap, but instead, chewing on it like an almost sane person. [A/N - CC, you're slipping! CC: You're the one writing the damn fic! Me: Oh yeah...]  
  
Ru leaned over. "Is it good?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
CC, not noticing this, nodded. "Savor the flavor."  
  
"................right." Ru hurried to catch up with her group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About halfway down the block, a girl of about 5'2" with brown eyes, brown hair with blonde and red highlights, and wearing a black IZ T-shirt with Gir on front and back, black jeans, and thick black boots came running up to them. "Hihi! I'm BlueDragon. You wouldn't happen to be the IZ birthday party decorators, would you?"  
  
"No," Gaz said, sounding bored, "We're the 'lucky' ones escorting STUPID Zim to his STUPID party."  
  
BlueDragon's eyes flew open. "Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!!!! Aw man, I can't believe I'm late! I was supposed to help decorate!"  
  
"BD, calm down," II urged. "You're not late. Ztar still needs help. She only has one other person with her, Purple's Right Hand Girl." She carefully looked over BlueDragon's outfit. "Okay, you're safe."  
  
"Safe?" BlueDragon started, sounding a bit nervous. "Safe from what?"  
  
"This." Ru tugged on her coat to show a small missing patch that looked as it it had been bitten off. "There's a CryingChild on the loose..."  
  
"Oh, okay." BlueDragon nodded in thanks and ran towards the mansion. "I'll remember that!!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The coat scrap finally running out of it's Imitation-Dib flavor, CC gave the scrap to Rir to munch on. Rir, who was just a *teeny* bit disgusted (who wouldn't be?) poked it for about 10 minutes, then burned it.  
  
BlueDragon ran up the steps. CC jumped up quickly, but seeing no coat, she let her pass by without a sound. De paused, cheerfully greeted the newcomer, then returned to her search for a red seven.  
  
"WherecanIfindthedecorators!?" BlueDragon gasped as she ran in.  
  
"We're up here!" PRHG called and waved her arms, nearly falling off her ladder. "I'm Purple's Right Hand Girrrrrlll!!!" she cried, swinging.  
  
"I'm Ztarlight," Ztar said, climbing down. "Welcome to the insanity."  
  
"I thought I was at a party."  
  
"You're at a party full of IZ fans."  
  
"True."  
  
Ztar led BlueDragon over to a table. "I've got some Irken symbols and tape here. You can just hang these up pretty much anywhere."  
  
"Okie, I do 'dat." Grinning, the newest decorator picked up her things and headed off to start working.  
  
A long, loud howl was heard in the distance. CC glanced up in alarm, hoping that it wasn't a wolf out to eat her own Dibcoat.  
  
De raised an eyebrow in question. "There's a wolf, and you're worried about your *coat*?"  
  
"Wouldn't anyone be?"  
  
De sighed. Then a cloud-grey lobo with white birdlike wings, yellow crescent moon shapes on her shoulders, back legs, and forehead ran up the steps and into the house, followed by a white and yellow medabot, who was about three times as tall as any SIR units. He had blue gun cannons on his head and above his hands.  
  
The lobo skidded to a halt. "Hello?!" she called.  
  
"HELLO!" all the other party-goers called back.  
  
"Ztar?" she asked.  
  
"That would be me," Ztar said, getting down from the ladder to get more streamers. "You wouldn't happen to be Mo---"  
  
But before Ztar could finish her sentence, the winged one leapt forward and tackled the cyborg to the ground, nuzzling her with affection. "Hihihihihihihihihihihi!!!!!"  
  
"H-hiya, M-m-moonwing," Ztar giggled, struggling to get up. "'Ello, Metabee." She hugged the yellow medabot. "So uh, did you sign up for any jobs, or are you just hanging?"  
  
Moonwing stood up tall. "We're bouncers!"  
  
"Okay..." Ztar pointed towards the front door. "You'll want to stand over there. From left to right, there's TrueLocket, Megan, Bast, and FM. You can tell them because they have these special armbands," Ztar pulled out two for them. They were black; on one side was a yellow star with a Z in it. On the other side was the Irken logo."They stretch to fit anybody, so you should be able to fit into them."  
  
"Say thanks!" Moon slipped it on. "The star matches my cresents."  
  
"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Meta put his own band on. "What does the 'Z' stand for?"  
  
"That's MY logo!" Ztar grinned at her shameless self-promoting.   
  
"I see. Whatever works. C'mon, Moonwing!" Meta ran towards the other bouncers.  
  
At that moment, Candy emerged from the hyper room with a handful of snacks. "Whew! Those Tallest can really arm wrestle... but I win!" She happily opened a bag of chips and headed back outside to her greeting post.  
  
De's eyes grew wide at the site of all the goodies. "Uh, Candy?" She whispered. "Don't let CC get into those. She's hyepr enough right now."  
  
"Hey, I had to arm wrestle BOTH the Tallests for these. There's no way I'm sharing!" She sat on the steps and crunched away.  
  
A girl of 5'2" with long brown hair, green eyes and glasses wearing a green jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots strode up the front walkway and ran the doorbell, which was designed to imitate the Scary Monkey growl.  
  
"You know," De looked up from her solitaire, "the door IS wide open."  
  
"I know," the newcomer grinned. "I just wanted to ring the doorbell. I'm Artemis Ostrogoth, by the way." She walked in to seek out Ztar, who still desperately needed help with decorations.  
  
CryingChild, who had finally decided to fall back in the bush, was keeping an eye out for more coat people when she heard the doorbell ring... er, I mean growl. This captured her attention, and she rolled out of the bush, ran up the stairs and preceded to repeatedly ring the bell.  
  
"Grrr.... Grrr.... Grrr..."  
  
"Stop that. *crunch*" said Candy.  
  
"Grrr... Grrr...." "But it's FUN!"  
  
"Well, I'M starting to get annoyed!!"  
  
"Grrr... Grrr..." CC grinned wildly. "But I'm not you."   
  
And so the endless barrage of monkey growling carried on into the night, until...  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice. Standing at the edge of the steps was a girl of 5'6" with green eyes, brown hair with electric blue tips. She wore a black trench-coat thingy with a blue hem, the Doom tee shirt and baggy black pants, and boots like 'Nny's. She held a wrapped box, with a purple cat sitting quietly on top. "Hihi." She greeted. "I'm Black Silver. This is my sir, FIR. The Friendly Infiltration unit."  
  
Candy stopped crunching. "Hey. I'm Candy, that's De..." De waved and went back to her cards, "and over there is---"  
  
"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Actually, her name is CryingChild, CC for short," Said De, who jumped to hold her back. "She's been on this weird Dibcoat high. I just wonder why she doesn't just eat her own?"  
  
CC stopped struggling and sloooowly turned her head around to look at De as if she had grown another head. "Are you CRAZY, woman!?"  
  
"Well... yes, but so are you."  
  
"Oh yeah..." the coat eater replied in a Gir voice.  
  
Black Silver used CC's short distraction to quietly slip into the house. CC didn't notice this until she saw the last bit of coat disappear through the door. "DAMNIT!! I lost another one! *gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo oh well, back to the doorbell."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside, Black Silver looked around for the host. "Uhm, Ztarlight?"  
  
"YYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS?!" called a voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Relax, Ztar!" Bast yelled. "I got it!"  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Ztar gave thumbs up to Bast and nearly fell off her ladder. "WAHHH!"  
  
Before Bast could speak to Black Silver, FM came up to her. "You know Bast, I'm surprised you haven't been hangin with the Tallest."  
  
Bast stopped dead in her tracks. In the blink of an eye, she had grabbed FM's shirt. "WHERE. ARE. THEY."  
  
"Eh heh... you know, I'm not too sure..."  
  
"*crunch* They're in the hyper room. *gulp* I got to arm wrestle them." Candy came to the door. "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing."  
  
Bast's eyes grew even wider. "You.... you did?"  
  
"How do you think I got away with all these snacks?" She pointed to the small pile of bags on the steps.  
  
Bast ran over to Candy, carefully inspecting her arms, causing her to drop her empty chip bag. "You touched them..." she said in awe. "Woah..."  
  
"Hey! Do you mind?!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look, why don't you just go talk to them yourself instead of analyzing me?"  
  
"GreatideagottogoFMheretakecareofourfriendhere!!" And with that, Invader Bast was off.  
  
Black sweatdropped. "Talk about obsessed..."  
  
"Yeah." FM cleared his throat. "So, since Ztarlight's a little busy, can I be of service to you?"  
  
"Yes, actually." Black nodded at her package. "Where can I drop this off?"  
  
"On that table right there."  
  
"Thanks." She set it down, and FIR jumped onto her shoulder. "And uh... w-w-where can I find D-d-dib?" she stammered, turning slightly pink.  
  
"He is in the dining room, I believe, with a few others who are also going to help him."  
  
(Crap! I was hoping I could be alone with him...) "Thanks so much. Let's go Fir." Black Silver wandered across the room near where Ztar, PRHG, Artemis Ostrogoth, and BlueDragon were working. "I wonder what Dib and the others are up to..." she wondered aloud.  
  
(So do I,) thought Ztar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wooo! Another chapter finally done. What ARE the Dib people up to? Will Gaz kill anyone before they get to Zim's house? Will CC ever calm down? Will the squirrel eat Dib's greasy head? I don't know! I haven't written the next chapter yet! BUT, I DO know that anyone who hasn't appeared yet will finally show up, and we'll be checking in will all the groups again, so everyone who appeared already will get another line or two. Are you happy? Good. I guess this is a victory for me... or something. I'm going back to bed.  
  
Oh, and just for the record, this is the biggest chapter so far, a whopping 17 KB. The prolouge and first three chapters were 5, 6, 12, and 12, repectively. Good God, I wonder how long chapter FIVE will be... 


End file.
